


Music

by Kissmekate_m



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissmekate_m/pseuds/Kissmekate_m
Summary: This is a total fluff piece I wrote because Jane posted a list of show tunes her friend shared with her during quarantine.  That and I wanted to write something light-hearted about how our two favorite women would deal with being quarantined.This takes place sometime in season 7...It's written in dialogue format but hopefully it's easy to follow who's speaking which lines.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Music

"Okay that's it, we've gotta get out of this house for a bit Grace"

"Well, I for one am actually enjoying time away from people…"

" Yeah, well I for one, need a break away from two certain people we have been unintentionally re-quarantined with. I mean I love Sol. And I always thought I kinda liked Robert more than you did, both while you were married and now. Although, obviously, part of my problem is I have developed a strong fondness for living with you, and only you in our home. That and I miss JM. But Bud and Alison are so great about letting me spend lots of time with Faith via social media, so there's that…"

" Okay, Frankie, deep breaths. Now focus, and tell me is there a point to this sudden need you have to get out of the house, and apparently take me along with you?"

" Well...you don't have to come along, but I thought you might like to see Arlene…. Before you freak out, hear me out. Weirdly enough, being quarantined with Robert and his show tunes fetish, gave me an idea of how we could go safely visit Arlene...and the rest of the gang at Walden Villas. Would it help if I said there might very well be drinking involved?"

" First off, I'm not such a far gone alcoholic that I blacked out the fact we're quarantined and pretty much everything is shut down to congregate visitors, a mandate that especially applies to nursing homes, theaters...and bars, unfortunately. So at the risk of triggering some type of Star Trek, alternative reality tangent, how is any of this logical?

"Look at you, knowing just enough about Star Trek the Original Series to make jokes about how truly Spock and Kirk slash fiction our relationship really is. Although we probably have more in common with Voyager Janeway and 7 of 9 fanfiction but ya know, A for effort, right? Anyway, I'm not gonna take the bait and go there with you...so as I was saying, listening to Robert constantly sing show tunes reminded me that my singing group wants to put on an outdoor, 6 feet socially distanced, concert for the Walden Villas residents and then share, again socially distanced quarantinis with them too."

" Honestly if I want to drink and listen to show tunes, I can do that from my couch currently, so I'm not sure what the plan here is, unless you actually are asking me to…"

"... participate in the singing? Which I've heard you sing, you're quite talented...but you also know sign language, so you could interpret...maybe think of it as a pop up for Vybrant. I mean what's to say we don't happen to conveniently hand out business cards for online orders? What else is happening during quarantine? Plus it's a double community service, we're contributing to the post office by increasing the demand for shipping and delivery."

" Seriously?"

" Absolutely, and you have to admit it's not the craziest idea I've ever had… so...as much as I know you hate being put on the spot...what's your favorite show tune or Broadway musical number? I'll even tell you mine first so you have a moment to think about it. Honestly, I actually picked it with you and JM in mind. It's called, God I Hate Shakespeare. Although it would be quite hilarious and a bit ironic to perform Memories from Cats…"

" God, I love you and how your brain works sometimes. Plus surprisingly, I do have a song in mind. But I will only tell you if you promise not to freak out or over analyze my choice."

" Okay…"

"Do you promise?"

" Yes, I promise. Now you've seriously piqued my curiosity, so out with it"

" Seasons of Love...from Rent"

" Grace...wow. Okay, not freaking out...more musing out loud about how did I miss that you knew Rent? And thinking it's so perfect and so apropos for the current pandemic and wait? what? I don't even think Robert's inner thespian knows that song…"

" To be fair, I didn't know it was from Rent the first time I heard it. Mallory was playing it in her room. I remember thinking it was so hauntingly poignant and beautiful... I asked her to tell me about it and then play it again."

" Okay, THAT story actually does demand a bit of a freak out. Mostly because when Brianna was probably 7-8 she asked me if she could play some of my old records and she played "Some of my FavoriteThings" which Ariana Grande hugely sampled from in her recent single 7 Rings"

" Well I think we can both agree that neither you, me, or Robert are at Julie Andrews level of singing…"

" Oh Grace... can't you just see us, out on the lawn in front of Walden Villas acting out the classic chorus line scene from Victor-Victoria?"

" Victor-Victoria?"

" You've never seen that play or movie? Well that settles it. We must sojourn to the living room and ask Alexa to find out where we can stream it from. What? We will just call it research or maybe a focus group…"

" Frankie…"

" I know. I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because the first time I saw the movie Victor-Victoria was with my friend and her granddaughter. We rented that and They Shoot Wild Horses, Don't They? + Star Trek II The Wrath of Khan from the library to watch when we got snowed in for 2 days during a blizzard way back in the day.
> 
> Also Seasons of Love and counting the number of hours, minutes, and seconds in a year seemed especially appropriate to sing during this current shelter in place stuff...


End file.
